


On the Scale of One to Ten, How Would You Rate Your Love?

by Valgus



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also sorry the title doesn't actually mean anything., Background TsukiYama., Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mainly not-very-obvious KageHina., Stupid romance because stupid pairs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baymax visited the crows of Karasuno to check their health! Kageyama was somehow diagnosed as ill... with love? </p><p>Also, Tsukishima apparently needed to smile more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Scale of One to Ten, How Would You Rate Your Love?

 

 

Takeda-sensei came to the gym that evening as usual. But instead of delivering news of an upcoming match with another team, he was accompanied by a walking marshmallow.

“Uwoooh!” shouted Hinata, as the first person inside the gym who recognized the white creature who stood taller than Takeda-sensei.

Tanaka made muffled chuckle noise, “Take-chan, what is that?”

Takeda-sensei opened his mouth, but Tsukishima sighed, “Are you guys just volleyball idiots? That’s Baymax, the healthcare companion. A Japanese kid in United States made it. I heard it’s commercialized now.”

Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kiyoko seemed to be the only students who understood that.

“Bay… max?” repeated Kageyama as he tilted his head sideway. He stood next to Hinata and Hinata mirrored his gesture.

“So what does ‘Baymax’ do, Tsukishima?” Hinata jumped to Tsukishima before approaching Takeda-sensei.

Takeda-sensei chuckled, “He can check your body for any sign of disease and also heal you! I don’t think anyone is particularly ill right now, but as athlete, our health is number one, right? Baymax can also tell you whether you feel okay emotionally and he can help you with it.”

“Uwoooh!” chorused Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.

The three of them immediately ran towards Baymax. Being at least two meters or 75 inches tall, he looked down on the three boys, whirring and blinking his black eyes. “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. You are not in any pain, but your muscles are tired. Would you like me to scan you?”

“Uwoooh!” Hinata jumped. “Do me! Do me! Scan me!”

Somewhere near the net, Kageyama grumbled, “That dumbass is way too excited.”

Takeda-sensei chuckled as he watched his students being scanned.

Hinata was apparently okay, only that he had to refrain from pedaling so much when tired. Baymax complimented him on his stamina and jumping ability, before giving him lollipop.

As Baymax scanned Nishinoya, Hinata returned to Kageyama’s side, smiling down to blueberry-flavored lollipop on his hand.

Kageyama scoffed, “Baymax probably gave you candy because you’re on elementary school student’s height.”

Hinata pouted and fumed, “Bakageyama! I will not share this lollipop with you!”

“Huh? Who the hell want a stupid candy, anyway? It’s all sugar! I don’t even like blueberry flavor!” roared Kageyama.

“Shut up! Shut up! Your head is like a blueberry, Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata jumped in front of Kageyama, shouting and hiding his blueberry lollipop behind his back.

Baymax kept scanning the Karasuno’s members. Nishinoya had to refrain himself from training his arms too hard, but as long as he spaced his exercise, he would fine. Tanaka was perfectly healthy, but Baymax said that eating konbu doesn’t exactly make his hair grow faster. Blushing Tanaka walked away from Baymax as Kiyoko and Yachi giggled.

Everyone got their chances to get scanned by Baymax. Nothing was too noteworthy, really. Yachi could use more standing straight and takes plenty of deep breath. Asahi had really mature muscle. Daichi should stop straining his face muscle, possibly from anger. Sugawara better sleep more. Yamaguchi was given the same advice as Yachi, while Tsukishima’s was rather noteworthy.

“You seem to be…” Baymax was whirring, possibly looking for the proper word. “Grumpy.”

“Pffffttt!!!” everyone held back their laughter.

“Being grumpy isn’t very good for your health. Try to smile more! Here, have some sweet,” Baymax handed Tsukishima a ball of chocolate wrapped in golden alumunium foil and Hinata lost it.

“Smile, Tsukishima! Smile! Smile like Baymax said!” he said between his laughter. Tanaka and Nishinoya were practically slaughtered as they lay on the gym floor, laughing.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, but grabbing the chocolate ball from Baymax’s white-and-plumpy hand before returning to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi didn’t laugh at all. He smiled at Tsukishima and nodded, “Don’t mind, Tsukki!”

Baymax looked at Hinata and Kageyama’s direction, “Everyone has been scanned but you.”

Kageyama grumbled, “Should I really…?”

Hinata pouted, “What’s up with that? Don’t tell me you’re scared of doctor! Baymax is the most adorable doctor ever! Also, you get to get scanned! Who knows that probably you need to train on complimenting someone—ow! Ow! Don’t squeeze my head!”

“Just shut up, Dumbass!” Kageyama gave Hinata’s hair a ruffle before jogged towards Baymax.

The glare Kageyama gave towards everyone in the gym might as well be saying, ‘Go do something else and don’t watch me, you peasants.’

Everyone suddenly had something to do. Sugawara ran to get cleaning supply for their cleaning-chore after practice. Daichi immediately followed. Even Tsukishima started to pick up volleyballs.

“You have excellent brain power,” said Baymax. “Your body is well toned too. Overall, your health is perfect.”

Kageyama huffed in relief.

Baymax tilted his head, “But…”

“But?” Kageyama head suddenly snapped up.

“But you have the symptom of certain illness,” Baymax slowly patted Kageyama’s head. “It’s normal for teenager to experience it. It’s okay.”

Kageyama pouted, “Didn’t you just say my health is perfect?”

“Yes! I mean love sickness. It’s not exactly sickness, but my data said it’s called like that.”

“What?” Kageyama barked.

“You’re in love!” Baymax withdrew his hand from Kageyama’s head. “It increase your heart rate and some symptoms follow, but you will be alright like most of your peers.”

Takeda-sensei suddenly got a text that said that Baymax had to leave now. So Baymax left and everyone hurried back to the clubroom to go home.

There was a certain tension in the air. Since everyone was still in the gym when Baymax said that Kageyama was having love illness, everyone just glanced nervously at one another, waited for someone to say something.

Of course, the person who would say something first would be Tsukishima.

Already back on his uniform, he chuckled evilly, “Heee, so the King is in love. I wonder who is this pitiful Queen.”

Kageyama went to strangle Tsukishima, “Youuu! I think Baymax was wrong because not only you’re grumpy, you’re also stage three on being an ass!”

“Tsukki, run!” said Yamaguchi, as Hinata held Kageyama from choking a fellow student.

Daichi glared from the corner of the room, “Everyone, stop it!”

Kageyama sighed and sighed as he walked next to Hinata to where Hinata parked his bike. There was no meat bun party that night and Coach Ukai’s shop was closed.

So Kageyama walked with Hinata and was visibly irritated.

“Hey, Kageyama, it’s okay,” Hinata chuckled. “Baymax said you’d be okay! It’s normal for teenagers to be in love!”

Kageyama glared at Hinata and Hinata flinched.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hinata jolted.

Kageyama shook his head and growled, “Don’t apologize! You did nothing wrong!”

Hinata was absolutely confused on why Kageyama was saying nice things with scary tone. “O-okay then… I… I better go by myself from here.”

Kageyama nodded as he watched Hinata climbed to his bicycle.

“Be careful on the road, Dumbass.”

“I will!”

Hinata looked like he was about to pedal when he suddenly stopped, “Hey Kageyama?”

“What?”

“If you confess to that person you’re in love with, make sure you still spend lunch and also weekend practice with me, okay?”

Kageyama scoffed, “That goes without saying, Dumbass! We have strong players to defeat. Beside, you want to defeat me in the end, right?”

“Yes!” Hinata nodded forcefully.

“Now go. Don’t forget to dry your hair properly if you washed it tonight.”

“Yes, yes, I will, Kageya-mum!” Hinata chuckled. “See you tomorrow morning!” He then started moving, leaving Kageyama under the streetlight.

Hinata might be just imagining it, but he definitely felt Kageyama kept staring at him very, very intensely until Hinata made a turn at the end of the street.

 _Could it be that Kageyama is in love with… me?_ Hinata thought as he started to climb the hill with his bike. _Nah, hell will freeze first before that happens!_

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Big Hero 6 on the background. The rest is history.
> 
> I really, really want to see Baymax with the Karasuno crows!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
